verse_and_dimensionsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Kolmogrov142 Oracle Tuto X/A Poem on the connection between man, technology, information, religion, science, mysticism etc.
Connectivity: a poem about humanity written by human or at least someone who thinks they are human (Extract) Human? What does it mean to be human? Does it mean to exist within a body of flesh, blood and bone, completely devoid of a spiritual component? Or is it more like a state of mind, a psychological position on a graph which elludes our understanding? Why do we dream? Why do we sleep? Questions which may never be answered but to whom we always return Return suggests that we have been somewhere before, but what place does this refer to? Is it purely metaphorical and symbolic realm devoid of all physicals passions, scents and meanings? Or is it actually there albeit out of our grasp for we have not yet completed this eternal road trip called life? Does life have meaning or is our existence completely without meaning? Is there life out there or are we alone, either way it would be interesting to find the answer? Why do we ask questions, what is their purpose and above all how many questions can we ask? Does purpose exist or was it simply evented by our ancestors to comfort them in their quest for truth and understanding, through the participation in the natural and the organic. Burgess was wrote a now incredibly famous novella in the year before Jack was snuffed out by Mot, titled A Clockwork Orange; which fully embraces this notion of the mechanical nature of human experience coupled with the outer organic shell of humankind. The Shell hides and protects the solemn beast but why have we not been gifted with this most useful tool? Tools, the very word brings to mind images of technology, Promethean fire and a burning sense of industry and unshackled progress. Fire is what gave birth to Homo Sapiens sapiens, we are fire, we live through fire, fire is what gives us meaning and shapes the course of history. How many of you with your brains of unending complexity and neurological brilliance could ever think of a tool more useful, more groundbreaking than that of fire? In the lands of Ancient Greece and all her neighbours in trade, war and wisdom we find mentions of Promethean fire and tales of how the mighty Titan Prometheus stole fire from the gods in order to gift humanity with this most wonderful tool. But being selfish and unwilling to share their power with others the god's chained Prometheus to the highest rock on the farthest point in the East and after being chained to this mighty rock Prometheus's liver was eaten out by a ginormous eagle; only for it to regrow the next day for what what in our minds would be an eternity of suffering and liberation, only for suffering to return once more. It's a beautiful allegory of the connection between knowledge, the powers that be and our inability to accept radical change; even if that change is undoubtedly for the good of humanity and the rest of thw world. Why is it that the best of us tend to die before their time or is it that history is the enemy of us all, more so the Dragons, Witches and Dark Lords of our time and the time's which have come before ours? King, Kennedy, Lincoln, Chapman, Kaufman, Galois, Sutton names which will live on forever and yet they could have so acomplished so much more if death had simply forgotten her list. (End of extract). Well I hope you enjoyed that extract of the poem I've been working on and well goodbye for now. Category:Blog posts